Ella era solo una Ravenclaw
by Caro Ji
Summary: Ella era solo una Ravenclaw, una que sabía mucho sobre ellos dos. Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco: AU s 2016 de la páginas de FB: We love Drarry y I Love BottomHarry.
1. Una Ravenclaw que sabía el secreto

_Ella era solo una Ravenclaw._

 _Harry Potter / AU / Post- Cáliz de Fuego_

 _Resumen: Ella era solo una Ravenclaw, una que sabía mucho sobre ellos dos. Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco: AU´s 2016 de la páginas de FB: We love Drarry y I Love BottomHarry._

 _Disclaimer: Como seguramente sospecharan, Harry Potter no me pertenece y su absoluta dueña es J.K y también Warner._

 _Advertencias: OCC muy amplio, como siempre conmigo. Espero que tenga algo de comedia, así que no esperen la gran comedia tampoco, soy algo burda en ello XD._

 _Notas de Autora: Esta es mi perspectiva de una chica de primer año, cuando Harry y los demás están en quinto año._

:::::::

 **Una Ravenclaw que sabía el secreto de Harry y Draco.**

1995, 1 de Septiembre, Estación de King Cross, plataforma 9 3/4.

Ella lo había notado cuando los vio escondidos detrás de un pilar de la plataforma, creía saber quiénes eran, pero necesitaba estar segura.

No se sorprendió a decir verdad cuando en el mes de julio llego la extraña carta, hecha de pergamino y sellada con cera roja, tampoco lo hizo cuando sus padres leyeron el contenido de la carta. Ella sabía que era, de alguna forma, una persona muy particular. Y aquella carta solo se había encargado de confirmar lo que sabía.

Mucho menos se sorprendió, cuando visitó el Callejón Diagon con sus sorprendidos padres, después de conocer a la maestra de Transfiguraciones de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería en la que al parecer estaba inscrita desde que nació, para adquirir sus materiales escolares. Eso era necesario por lo que sabía.

Tampoco fue muy impactante ver el enorme tren rojo escondido, en una plataforma que parecía ser inexistente, tal vez había sido increíble, pero solo eso.

Así que verlos escondidos a los dos, mientras se daban cortos besos y probablemente algunas palabras de amor, había sido por mucho lo más sorprendente del día. Sonrió mientras abordaba el tren y se despedía con una mano de sus padres.

…

1 de septiembre, 7:25 pm. Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Fue agradable volver a ver a la maestra de Transfiguraciones, así como conocer a los chicos que entraron en el mismo vagón que ella, también eran de primer año y ambos eran mestizos. El niño rubio pajizo y orbes avellana era Simmon, mientras que el chico moreno y orbes oscuros, era Wilem.

Había sido un buen viaje con su compañía, así que cuando llegaron a su destino y el semi gigante, les pidió que subieran de a cuatro alumnos en cada pequeña barca, los tres subieron juntos con chico castaño llamado Sovoy, a su parecer alguien de sangre pura, pero no pudo decirlo con exactitud por sus extraños movimientos en una combinación de elegancia distinción y rígida y ofendida dignidad.

El castillo que era la escuela, había sido impactante y más desde la vista del lago, todos sonreían y hablaban emocionados sobre lo que sabían de Hogwarts.

Pero definitivamente, lo que se llevaba el trofeo de lo más sorprendente del día, había sido sin dudas el hermoso techo encantado del comedor, que mostraba el cinturón de Orión en todo su esplendor junto con el gran número de velas que flotaban.

La conocida Selección de los nuevos alumnos, empezó y cuando escucho su nombre se dirigió a la pequeña silla para conocer al antiguo y mágico sombrero que elegía la casa de cada alumno. Habían tenido una pequeña y corta platica, finalmente había terminado en Ravenclaw y con el cabello revuelto cuando el sombrero se enredó en su melena, ella casi aseguraba que había sido a propósito por parte del viejo sombrero.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, todos aplaudían mientras se dirigía hacia su lugar, miró alrededor y decidió sentarse cerca de Sovoy, quien también había terminado en la casa de color azul para su triste vida al parecer, pues no dejaba de lamentarse no estar en Slytherin. Ella se alegró cuando vio el cuervo de Ravenclaw en su pecho.

Wilem era ahora un simpático Hafflepuff y Simmon un valiente Gryffindor.

Después de la ceremonia de Selección, el director dio unos cuantos avisos y presento a la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge.

…

4 de septiembre, 1995. Sala común de Ravenclaw.

La primera semana de clases había pasado y Ella estaba a salvo, tenía clases compartidas con las otras casas y aunque había sido extraño ver la conocida rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, no encontró problemas en sus clases con ellos. Tal vez había sido hilarante compartir Pociones con Slytherin el día miércoles y ver al profesor Snape un poco contrariado, solo un poco tal vez, entre darle puntos a los estudiantes de su casa y a los de azul. Sin embargo, su trabajo de la poción que habían hecho con Alexei, un slytherin, fue alabado por el profesor.

Cuando terminó la clase el profesor Snape los dejo marchar con el deber de hacer un en ensayo de treinta centímetros, sobre las propiedades de los ingredientes utilizados en la poción.

Ese mismo día, mientras regresaba del comedor a la sala común, los vio. Estaban escondidos detrás de un nicho que los ayudaba a ocultarse de las miradas indiscretas, que por alguna razón a ella no le parecía que estaban muy bien ocultos, pero lo dejó pasar. Y esta ocasión si estaba segura de quienes eran.

Fue una pequeña sorpresa saber que el famoso príncipe de Slytherin e hijo único de la honorable familia Malfoy, salía con ni más ni menos que el chico dorado de Gryffindor y el chico que vivió. Casi se estaban volviendo unos expertos en ocultar si relación de sus amigos, sino es que ya lo eran, pero aún fallaban en algunos detalles. Ella pensó que los podría ayudar. Sonrió ante la idea y con la travesura atravesando sus rasgos faciales, pateó solo un poco una armadura que estaba cerca del nicho. Se sorprendió al verlos desaparecer de inmediato.

Frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que un objeto mágico los ayudaba a cometer sus escapadas.

Bufó molesta y continuó su camino. Molestar a Sovoy la ayudaría un poco, tal vez.

-Si lo que intentan es ocultarse, sepan que lo están logrando, pero no ante todos.

Escuchó sonido parecido a un respingo, seguido de un golpe seco.

g-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, no se preocupen.

Y con eso se marchó a su sala común. Estaba cansada, pero sabría sacar algo de provecho de esto.

:::::::

 _Espero que les haya gustado :3 Este fanfic tendrá una duración algo larga espero no supere los diez capítulos, pero nunca se sabe XD_

 _Gracias a quienes leyeron :D_


	2. Una Ravenclaw que casi es asesinada

_Ella era solo una Ravenclaw_

 _Ok! Gracias por todos sus RW's realmente me hicieron_ _muy feliz, así como que agregarán a favoritos y colocarán en alerta esta historia. :D_

 _Espero les siga gustando y pueda terminar a tiempo este trabajo, que ya tengo otro en proceso XD pero bueno… eso es para después._

 _¡Los dejo para que se diviertan leyendo! ¡Esta ocasión en capítulo es más largo!_

:::::::

 **Una Ravenclaw que casi era asesinada por Draco Malfoy.**

4 de Septiembre, pasillos de las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Ni Draco ni Harry supieron que hacer cuando una chiquilla de Ravenclaw los encontró en el nicho que utilizaban para sus escapadas, Draco solo pudo ver como se alejaba por el camino a su sala común. Ninguno de los dos la pudo reconocer, al parecer era de primer año.

No sabían si sentirse confundidos por la extraña actitud de la chica o nerviosos por saber que alguien conocía su secreto. Draco por su parte, sabía que estaba molesto. Molesto con Harry y con la mocosa sabionda, el primero por confiar en que no serían atrapados y la segunda por creer que un Malfoy necesitaba de su ayuda para poder tener una relación secreta con Harry. Bufó molesto después de separarse del Gryffindor y mientras caminaba pensó que hacer al respecto.

Primero tenía que saber quién era la pequeña Ravenclaw y luego tratar de eliminarla sin que nadie notará su ausencia o al menos borrarle los recuerdos de lo que había descubierto.

Podría preguntar, pero sería muy evidente su repentino interés por una desconocida así que tenía que hacerlo con cuidado.

…

5 de Septiembre, Comedor de Hogwarts.

Ella estaba feliz, era miércoles y eso quería decir que tendría clase de Pociones doble con Slytherin y podría trabajar de nuevo con Alexei. El chico era inteligente e interesante, así que mientras trabajaban en su poción podían tener una conversación civilizada y educada. Era bueno saber que Alexei no tenía prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles.

Tarareo una canción de Michael Jackson mientras entraba al comedor junto con Simmon, Wilem y Sovoy. Eran un extraño grupo de amigos, pero se llevaban bien, aunque en ocasiones Sovoy podía tener algún ataque de ideales de sangre pura, que eran amainados tanto por Wilem como por Simmon. Ellos eran buenos amigos.

Los cuatro se separaron para ir a su respectiva mesa y poder desayunar, después se podría reunir de nuevo con Simmon para su clase de Encantamientos. Tomó asiento junto a Sovoy y se sirvió de inmediato algo para desayunar.

Sintió como una mirada le perforaba la cabeza y supo de inmediato quien era. Draco no había podido faltar en el desayuno de ese día para tenerla bajo su vista. No sabía si era a ella a la única a la que mirada así, pero estaba segura de que también Miriam la otra chica de Ravenclaw, se encontraba bajo el escrutinio del rubio. Probablemente también lo estuviera Christopher, el chico de cabello largo de su casa de primer año. Suspiro y sacudió su cabeza para perder la sensación de encima.

Sonrió triunfante cuando salió del comedor sin Draco detrás de ella.

...

5 de septiembre de 1995, Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Era la segunda clase que tenían de la materia y tanto Ella como Wilem, odiaban a Umbridge. Parecía que la mujer no sabía absolutamente nada sobre lo que hablaba. Les había entregado un libro enorme sobre DCAO y había dicho que leyeran sobre ello, pero no les había enseñado realmente como defenderse. Era un desperdicio total tener una clase doble los días martes, lo positivo había sido compartir la clase con Wilem.

La tortura termino cuando la campana sonó y pudieron salir para dirigirse a Pociones en las mazmorras con Slytherin. En el camino se separó de Wilem y se reunió con Alexei.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y cuando giró, vio a Draco detrás a lado de una chica, seguramente Pansy, y en compañía de otros chicos. Los reconoció como Gregory Goyle y Crabbe. Probablemente Blaise Zabini estaría cerca.

Levantó los hombros restándole importancia y entró a su aula de Pociones.

…

5 de septiembre, pasillos de Hogwarts.

Draco se encontraba más que enojado, estaba seguro quien era la chica que los había encontrado a él y a Harry. Y era toda una descarada, se atrevía a levantarle los hombros como buscando provocarlo y hacerlo sentir miserable. Era una idiota si es que creía que Draco Malfoy se quedaría de brazos cruzados en esta ridícula situación.

Bufó exasperado y buscó con la mirada a Harry, sus casas tenían clase de Transfiguraciones y los Gryffindor se aproximaban lentamente desde el pasillo opuesto. Distinguió la melena rebelde a Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó como descubrió el punto sensible detrás de su nuca.

…

1995, 8 de Septiembre. Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Ella había sido vigilada, lo sabía. Draco podía ser tan discreto como quisiera, pero Harry no lo era. Ambos polos tan opuestos, como el día y la noche, como el frío y el calor, como la lluvia y el sol. Pero tan iguales a fin de cuentas.

Miró divertida de reojo como Draco la observaba desde un estante alejado de su mesa, donde trabajaba en sus tareas con Sim, Wil y Sovoy. Ella esperaba ver a Alexei, pero no llegaba, así que disfrutó hacer enojar al príncipe de Slytherin, al no despegarse de alguno de sus amigos durante toda la semana. No le haría las cosas fáciles. Ni a el león, ni a la serpiente.

Sonrió cuando vio desaparecer a Draco, mientras perseguía una túnica con bordes borgoña y dorados. Harry era demasiado predecible.

Se concentró de nuevo en sus deberes de Pociones y mientras escribía la función y propiedades del ópalo en algunas pociones curativas, sintió un hechizo golpear su espalda. No supo que sucedió, solo que le pesaba el cuerpo y le dolía todo.

Su cuerpo cayó como un golpe seco contra la mesa y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder hablar para maldecir a quien le hubiera lanzado el hechizo. Sintió a sus amigos agitarse alrededor y tratando de ayudarla, pero cuando la tocaban, alaridos salían de sus labios. Se sintieron inútiles e idiotas por no poder ayudarla. Al final Wilem fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey.

Ninguno supo que Draco estaba detrás de todo, tampoco vieron la cara de preocupación del chico dorado de Gryffindor y mucho menos, la sonrisa de satisfacción del príncipe de Slytherin.

…

1995, 8 de septiembre. Enfermería de Hogwarts.

Tan pronto como Wilem había desaparecido de la biblioteca, regresó en compañía de madame Pomfrey, pisándole los talones. Nadie en la biblioteca había podido ayudar a Ella, así que cuando llegó la mujer la traslado a la enfermería con un _Movil Corpus_. Sus amigos siguieron de cerca su cuerpo y alejaban a los indiscretos mirones.

Madame Pomfrey les había pedido que esperarán mientras revisaba a Ella, ellos entendieron y la dejaron a solas con la enfermera. De vez en cuando escuchaban sus gritos, pero cuando cesaron y madame Pomfrey les permitió pasar, se relajaron.

La vieron en una posición más cómoda sobre la cama, pero aún paralizada. Sim, Wil y Sovoy vieron consternados a Madame Pomfrey, mientras hacían una pregunta muda.

-La señorita Arliden está bajo un hechizo parecido al _Petrificus Totalus_ , pero con una variante que también incluyen los efectos del _Cruciatus_ cuando alguien la toca - vieron a la mujer sacudir sus manos sobre su mandil - Va a estar bien mientras nadie la toque.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no se puede levantar el hechizo? - La pregunta de Simmon avivó el temor que tenían cada uno de ellos - ¿No podemos ayudarla?

Madame Pomfrey negó lentamente, casi como si lamentara la situación de Ella.

-Me temo que no señor _Lackless_ , no servirá de nada lo que intentemos - la mujer miró a Ella - Hice tanto poco pude sin lastimarla y aun así creo que le dolió horrores, necesitamos a quien realizó el hechizo para retirarlo.

Finalizó la enfermera. Todos se agitaron como hojas a punto de caer de un árbol durante el otoño y temieron por su amiga.

…

1995, 9 de septiembre. Pasillos de Hogwarts.

Draco estaba feliz, por fin había hecho algo con la mocosa y sin hacer tanto alboroto. La chica era muy clara con su actitud hacia él. Tal vez lo único malo de la situación había sido la pequeña pelea que había tenido con Harry más tarde, después de haberle arrojado ese extraño hechizo que le estaban haciendo aprender en casa para ocasiones posteriores, había dicho su padre. Al parecer era realmente útil. Aunque si lo pensaba la pelea no había sido tan mala, pues terminar con Harry enredado en sus caderas mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez sobre el escritorio del aula vacía que solían usar para sus encuentros secretos, había sido beneficioso.

Sonrió triunfante cuando vio a los amigos de la Ravenclaw nerviosos, no había pasado ni el primer mes de clases y la chiquilla ya estaba en problemas, tal vez rompería el puntaje de Harry de meterse en problemas en cada período escolar.

Bueno, ella ya no era su problema.

…

1995, 15 de septiembre. Sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry vio como el chico de primer año daba vueltas cerca de una mesa, sobre la que tenía varios libros; no pudo evitar acordarse de Hermione un poco. De repente el chico se detuvo como So encontrará la respuesta que buscaba y cuando revisó el libro marrón su pequeña esperanza desapareció y nuevamente se dispuso a caminar cerca de la mesa. Una vuelta, otra y de regreso.

Harry agitó la cabeza cuando escuchó a su amiga llamarlo para ir al comedor para tomar el almuerzo. Asintió y casi intento preguntarle al chico si los acompañaba, pero se detuvo. No sabía si la chica de Ravenclaw les había dicho algo a sus amigos, aunque lo dudaba, sino ya estarían siendo señalados tanto Draco como él.

Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se colocó el propósito de hablar con Draco, para pedirle de nuevo que retirará el hechizo de la pobre chica.

…

1995, 19 de septiembre. Enfermería de Hogwarts.

Harry por fin había convencido a Draco de retirar el hechizo y ahora se estaban escabullendo juntos a la enfermería para enfrentar a la chica cuando despertará de su estado. Draco realizó un _Finite Incantem_ y poco a poco Ella sintió su cuerpo.

Estaba despierta. Lo había estado todo ese tiempo y estaba cansada. Muy cansada.

Vio somnolienta a los dos pares de ojos que la veían, esmeralda y plateado.

-Estúpidos.

Fue todo lo que dijo y se desmayó cansada.

:::::::

 _Notas Finales: Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente gracias todos los que comentaron, estaré respondiendo sus Rw´s._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


End file.
